GONE WITH THE WAR
by azulaill
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que finalizó la guerra y vio por ultima vez a esa doll que tanto odiaba. Pero ahora la necesitaba para una misión sumamente peligrosa en la que tendrán que fingir ser esposos para evitar un nuevo conflicto con Gardarik, y la vez indagaran en el pasado de la misma Violet. Podrían perder la vida o el corazón. DiethfriedxViolet
1. LA MISIÓN

Hola, hace tanto que había querido escribir un fic sobre este hermoso anime, es tan triste para mí ver que no es tan popular. Solo hay 3 fic en español y solo uno de mi pareja favorita.

No se porque shipeo tanto a Violet con Diethfried, pero no me salia inspiración para escribir de ellos.

hasta ahora. Gracias a que leí el maravilloso fic de MartinaViera. No sé si ella llegue a leer esto.

Solo quiero aclara que la temática es parecida y de hecho sin ella no hubiera yo podido salir de ese estancamiento.

por lo cual le estoy muy agradecida.

El titulo del fic se debe a que adoro lo que el viento se llevó.

_**"HAY PERSONAS QUE NO PUEDEN VIVIR SIN AMOR**_

_**Y PERSONAS QUE NO PUEDEN VIVIR SIN LA GUERRA"**_

Cattleya

**I.-LA MISIÓN**

_Los altos mandos lo habían citado a una reunión urgente, aparentemente rumores de guerra volvían a perturbar el aire de paz que se respiraba desde hace 5 años. Justo ahora que estaba a punto de retirarse, para hacerse cargo de los deberes de su familia. Como casarse, y dirigir la administración de las prósperas empresas __Bougainvillea. Justo ahora que su madre había muerto, y le había dejado esa carta._

_Diethard Bougainvillea, acudió solicito ante el requerimiento de sus superiores._

_En dicha reunión, le encomendaron una misión que iba requerir todos sus años de experiencia, su temple y sus influencias familiares. Le dijeron que se sospechaba del nuevo gobierno de Gardarik, que presuntamente había pretensiones de atacar nuevamente al país. La misión consistía en que viajará como civil y ser un espía en Gardarik, aprovechando que la familia Bougainvillea tenía empresas y conexiones con personalidades importantes de ese país._

_Sin embargo, necesitaban una cosa más de él que solo su experiencia militar. El nuevo líder de la nación de Gardarik, era un hombre de ultraderecha sumamente conservador, que valoraba la familia más que nada. Necesitaban que Diethfried estuviera casado o al menos comprometido._

_Ellos tenían una lista preparada, con nombres de oficiales femeninas. Él revisó la lista, todas superaban su propia edad o eran inadecuadas a su juicio._

_Inesperadamente vino a su mente el nombre de aquella doll a quién no veía desde aquella vez que a solicitud de su madre la llevó de visita para rememorar a su hermano Gilbert._

_No había pensado en ella desde entonces, pero había escuchado que era ahora muchísimo más popular y solicitada como doll. Aún la odiaba._

_Precisamente, hace unos días le llegó una carta que su propia madre le escribió en la que dejaba su última voluntad, nada fuera de lo común. salvo la última línea. _

"_Dile a Violet que está en mi corazón, al igual que Gilbert y tu"._

_Había sido una punzada en su corazón. Esa "perro de guerra" no merecía ese último pensamiento de su venerada madre._

_Esa doll, seguía escribiendo cartas que tocaban el corazón, con las mismas manos que habían arrebatado tantas vidas. Con esas manos que no habían podido proteger a su amado hermano, ahora también le arrebataba el corazón de su madre y la paz de sus últimos días"._

_Antes de finalizar la reunión, Diethfried aceptó la misión y comentó que no se preocuparan, que ya tenía en mente a la chica indicada para la misión. Qué solo necesitaría contratar a nombre del ejército los servicios de una Auto Memory Doll. Sabía muy bien que Violet no se negaría._


	2. La Doncella Guerrera de Leindenschaftlic

_**"Vive por él también. Vive, sigue viviendo.**_

_** Y muere algún día... Esta es mi última orden."**_

_**Dietfried Bougainvillea a Violet.**_

* * *

_**II.- La Doncella Guerrera de Leindenschaftlich**_

_**"Ella era letal y tenía la habilidad suficiente para matarlo. La vió liquidar a sus hombres y amigos, a mano limpia. Soldados con entrenamiento y años de experiencia, los mejores de su armada marítima y sus camaradas, asesinados a sangre fría por una niña desarmada." **_

_Las imágenes de la masacre que ella provocó aún le causaban pesadillas._

_"Él la derrotó eventualmente, dejándola inconsciente, pero logró herirlo de gravedad y la dominó sólo porque ella estaba cansada y llena de la sangre de sus subordinados. _

_Era una fiera salvaje, un arma letal. Su destino habría sido la muerte. Pero los altos mandos del gobierno decidieron que sería de utilidad en la guerra. Debió matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad. _

_Al principio tuvo que mantenerla enjaulada. No hablaba y no se podía razonar con ella, varios guardias la vigilaban. Algunos cometieron el error de atacarla. Los hizo pedazos como una fiera enjaulada. Después de eso, todos le tenían miedo. Incluso atacaba a los guardias que le daban de comer. _

_Su origen era un misterio. _

_Así que como se sabía que sólo el Capitán de la armada marítima Dietfried Bougainvillea había logrado someterla. La dejaron a su cargo para "domar a la fiera" bajo las órdenes de que si no lograba darle una utilidad para el ejército entonces debía ejecutarla. _

_Fue una tarea difícil, pero al final sólo logró hacer que obedeciera a la orden de "matar". _

_Solo logró medianamente someterla por pura presión psicológica. _

_Pero con él, ella se comportó diferente lo reconoció como figura de autoridad. Como el cazador que domestica a un lobo salvaje. Y eso fue desde entonces "un perro faldero"._

_Después perfeccionó sus habilidades, sabía pelear. Pero él le enseñó las Artes de la guerra y a usar armas blancas, rifles de asalto y la disciplina militar como tal. _

_Cuando hizo demostraciones con ella en los campos de entrenamiento, observaba con satisfacción el miedo que infundía en los soldados y como los altos mandos estaban satisfechos de su proeza al dominarla. _

_La respetaba como se respeta un revolver, que es eficaz para matar. Pero al final de cuentas era un arma metálica, fría, inerte e indiferente ante quien la acciona y a quien la apuntan. _

_Perder los brazos no la limitó. Al contrario, darle las prótesis de adamantio solo la volvía más letal. _

_La utilizó en diversas ocasiones en batalla y ganó por eso prestigio _

_Por lo que él supo varios soldados trataron de compartir su cama y todos terminaron con el cuello roto. Para Dietfried la niña era solo un arma y no servía para el placer. _

_Inclusive con él no tuvo objeciones. Se portaba obediente. Era su amo. Pero después del acto ella se bajaba de la cama y dormía en el piso. _

_Lo hizo con ella en el penthouse del hotel, la noche que se la entregó a Gilbert. Fue una despedida. Pero estaba seguro que ella no entendía ese acto. Quizás su hermano si logró ayudarla a entenderlo y seguramente utilizó el mismo método para dominarla. _

_Solo que Gilbert cometió la estupidez de encariñarse de ella. Le puso un nombre y le enseñó a leer. Y fue lo suficientemente torpe de morir tratando de salvarla. _

_Por lo cual, ahora era él, Dietfried Bougainvillea quién debía tomar el liderazgo familiar. Cosa que nunca quiso. Siempre renegó de ello. _

_Odiaba a Violet porque no pudo proteger a su hermano y porque destrozó todo su mundo al arrebatarle el amor de Gilbert. _

_Ahora estaba de nuevo en ese mismo penthouse del hotel más prestigioso de Laiden, esperando a la doll._

* * *

_Esa joven extraña llamaba siempre la atención y despertaba la curiosidad de las personas debido a su aspecto de muñeca. Aparentemente era requisito parecerlo para ser una Auto Memory Doll del servicio postal CH. _

_Ahora era una doll bastante más popular. _

_La gente la reconocía en la calle, el gobierno ocultó su pasado y su nombre era muy reconocido. _

_La gente sólo sabía que fue una huérfana herida que rescataron los Evergarden. _

_Pero sus dotes de interacción social aún dejaban mucho que desear. _

_Pero comprendía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de las personas, para escribir las cartas más hermosas y transformar vidas. Pero a la hora de ponerlos en práctica era otro asunto. _

_En su trabajo era autómata y diligente como si fuera una máquina perfectamente aceitada. _

_Esa mañana su jefe Claudia Hodggins le dió un encargo especial de un cliente impensable. _

—_Tenemos un pedido especial. Es del ejército. Te solicitaron explícitamente a ti. _

_Le dijo él, pero Violet no podía interpretar su cara de preocupación. _

—_No hay problema. Sea cual sea el encargo, estoy segura de que podré llevarlo a cabo. —respondió ella con su usual voz robótica. _

—_Trabajarás directamente con el Capitán Dietfried Bougainvillea. ¿Qué opinas de él? Se que han tenido diferencias en el pasado. _

_Hodggins pudo notar cierta turbación en Violet al escuchar que el trabajo implicaba a Dietfried pero no expresó una emoción particularmente especial. Seguía con su semblante inexpresiva. _

_Violet respondió que valoraba al capitán Dietfried porque él la había entrenado y porque había sido él quien la entregó al Mayor. _

_Hodggins dió un suspiro. Y sólo le dijo que no aceptaría el trabajo, hasta que hablara con Diethfried. _

_Dicho esto fue que ella partió a verlo. _

_Fue confuso para ella el porqué debían verse fuera de los cuarteles de la armada. _

_Llegó al hotel justo cuando empezó una ligera llovizna. _

_Un guardia elegante le abrió la puerta de la entrada. No la trataban así cuando era una sucia huérfana. La ropa hace la diferencia en cómo te tratan las personas. _

_Atravesó el elegante vestíbulo atrapando las miradas de las personas elegantes del lujoso restaurante y bar del fondo. _

_Una sola noche aquí le costaría un mes de su salario. _

_Fue directamente al ascensor. Un joven con uniforme le preguntó a qué piso se dirigía. _

—_Penthouse—. Le dijo con voz monótona y agregó un amable gracias. _

_Al llegar un soldado le abrió la puerta del penthouse. _

_Recordaba el lugar diferente. No le pasó por alto que fue aquí donde conoció al Mayor, cuando Dietfried finalmente se hartó de ella y la dió a su hermano menor como obsequio por un ascenso. _

_Se quedó en la entrada del Gran salón apreciando los cambios de la remodelación. _

_El piso era de mármol blanco y las paredes igualmente blancas chocaban con la gran chimenea de mármol negro ébano. El fuego de esta se veía sumamente acogedor. _

_Las alfombras eran igualmente blancas pero de material tipo peluche. Se veían cómodas y espojosas._

_Mesas de cristal y sillones grandes blancos arc deco de terciopelo, con cojines blancos y negros. _

_Y un candelabro de cristales colgando del techo justo en el medio. _

_Las pequeñas ventanas habían sido cambiadas por un amplio ventanal que dejaba ver el atardecer en el puerto y gran parte de Laiden. _

_Junto a las grandes cortinas de terciopelo negro estaba de pie Dietfried que vestía un traje gris con la camisa desabotonada. _

_Tenía un trago en la mano. _

_A Violet siempre le causaba conflicto verlo. Era sumamente parecido a Gilbert, salvo por el semblante malhumorado y el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos igualmente eran verdes pero los de él eran más oscuros y su cabello largo trenzado le daba un aire despreocupado. Apariencia descuidada que jamás habrías visto en Gilbert. _

_Sus compañeros de trabajo mostraron preocupación cuando supieron que vendría a ver a Dietfried. Sabían que él era siempre hostil con Violet, la insultaba cada vez que podía. Pero para Violet sus insultos eran insustanciales. _

—_No te quedes ahí. Entra— le ordenó Dietfried. _

_Ella lo hizo y se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones. _

— _Sírvete un trago—. La ánimo señalando el Bourbon que estaba en la mesa. _

—_No, gracias. Estoy de servicio—. Afirmó ella. _

—_Deberías. Lo necesitarás pero … como gustes. _

_Violet notó a Dietfried un poco inquieto. _

_Le sorprendió lo poco que Violet había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio hace cinco años. Se preguntó si no la habían sustituido por un robot. Sí acaso se veía ligeramente más alta. Seguía usando ese aburrido peinado de trenzas recogidas con la cinta roja. Usaba una variante del vestido blanco y abrigo azul. Y sus típicas botas. Toda una muñeca. Y ese odioso broche verde esmeralda. _

_Su semblante de muñeca francesa de porcelana. Sí la sentarás en una banda del parque y le ordenaras permanecer inmóvil, la gente la confundiría con la más preciosa muñeca. _

_Sino fuera porque él mismo comprobó que era de carne y hueso, también dudaría de su humanidad. _

_Durante estos años cuando pensaba en ella solo podía sentir repulsión y odio. Pero ahora que la tenía delante sólo veía una chica con un terrible pasado a la que él maltrato y utilizó y quien a final de cuentas le salvó la vida en el tren. _

_Reconocía para sí mismo que era su propia culpa lo que lo orillaba a odiarla._

_Finalmente, fueron sus hombres los que la atacaron en la isla, ella solo se defendió. Fue él quién no la mató cuando pudo hacerlo y quién la entregó a Gilbert. Sino lo hubiera hecho, él se habría preocupado sólo de sí mismo y habría salvado su vida. _

—_Capitán, dígame qué clase de servicio necesita. No importa lo que sea soy perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier cosa que pida —. Lo sacó de sus pensamientos. _

—_Ya veremos —murmuró Dietfried con una misteriosa sonrisa. _

_Terminó su trago y se sirvió otro. _

—_Se rumora que el nuevo emperador de Gardarik quiere iniciar una guerra.—empezó a explicar sentándose en el sillón cerca de Violet—. Mi familia tiene diversas empresas en Gardarik. El ejército me pidió ser espía y verificar los rumores. Sólo que hay un problema. Los altos mandos creen que la infiltración sería más exitosa si estoy casado. _

—_Necesitará una carta de declaración matrimonial. Puede indicarme el nombre del destinatario y dirección, por favor. _

—_Puedes ponerla a nombre de Violet Evergarden. Dirección? No lo sé. Aún vives en ese ático polvoriento del servicio postal CH?—. Dietfried trató de hacer una broma, pero no sonó divertida más bien uso un tono de tragedia. _

_Observó la reacción de Violet, pero era imposible descifrar a esa mujer. _

_Sólo se quedó inmóvil. Finalmente preguntó si había sido recomendada por los altos mandos. A lo que Dietfried respondió que ellos ya no la recordaban. _

—_Fue mi idea que fueras tú. Después de todo, tienes experiencia militar, por tu trabajo como doll podrás fácilmente memorizar, descifrar y codificar mensajes. Y también eres el tipo de chica con la que me casaría. _

_Eso último lo dijo para obtener una reacción. Pero no obtuvo nada. Ella seguía estoica, indescifrable. _

—_Su elección es muy lógica. Soy la más adecuada para la misión—. Confirmó ella indiferente. —¿Cuando empezamos?_

—_Después de todo, solo te gusta seguir órdenes. Por eso eres perfecta para esta misión. Pero primero, quiero que entiendas las implicaciones. —el semblante de Dietfried se tornó más severo—Ya hay espías de Gardarik en Laiden, el compromiso y la boda deben parecer genuinos. También haré oficial mi retiro de la armada. Empezaré a cortejarte en público. No podrás comentarlo con tus compañeras. Sólo Hodggins lo sabe, pero él entiende perfectamente la misión. Dijo que no aceptaría el trabajo si no comprendes lo que implica. _

—_Entiendo perfectamente, Capitán. —afirmó ella indiferente. _

_Dietfried dudó. _

—_¿Sabes lo que es el matrimonio? —quiso saber. _

—_Sé que es una institución social, que establece un vínculo conyugal entre personas naturales, reconocido y consolidado por la sociedad. Sé que se firma un contrato y que los matrimonios arreglados son la regla en la alta sociedad a la cual usted pertenece. Pero necesitaré investigar el tema en extenso. _

_Dietfried dio un respingo. "Al menos se sabía de memoria la definición." _

—_Me preocupa que no entiendas lo que implica. —objetó él _

—_Eso no impedirá que realice mi trabajo— replicó ella. _

—_Hay una cosa más. Cómo será una boda pública, técnicamente será auténtica y legal. No te daré el divorcio. Esto dañaría el buen nombre de mi familia. Y espero que eventualmente podamos tener hijos. _

_Los vientos alisios habían dispersado las nubes del horizonte y la luz dorada del atardecer entraba a borbotones por los ventanales, bañando en ámbar la figura virginal de la joven. Sus ojos azul profundo eran vibrantes. _

_Está vez Violet si que reaccionó. Se veía confundida. _

—_No entiendo. Pensé que solo debíamos fingir el matrimonio. _

—_Oh, créeme. Lo fingiremos. Tú no me agradas y no me interesa lo que tú pienses o sientas. Estás en toda la libertad de rechazarlo. Pero primero debes saber que mientras te recuperabás en el hospital recibí una carta testamento de Gilbert. En ella me pedía que me hiciera cargo de ti. No especificó el cómo, pero esta me parece una buena forma de hacerlo. _

_Una luz especial iluminó los ojos de la joven al escuchar cómo el Mayor se preocupó por ella. _

_Esto hizo arder el corazón de Dietfried. Se acercó violentamente hasta ella y la sujetó contra el sofá, quedó totalmente sobre ella. _

—_Puedes rehusarte pero... harías bien en recordar que me debes la vida de mi hermano. —le hizo saber con un tono hostil. _

_Ella lo observó sin miedo alguno. _

—_Puedes tomarte unos días para pensarlo—finalizó Dietfried. _

_Violet permaneció en silencio unos segundos_

—_No es necesario. Acepto.— _

—_No, deberías pensarlo mejor—. Objetó él. _

—_No es necesario. Sus argumentos son bastante lógicos. Acepto la misión. —afirmó tajante y poniéndose de pie con su postura militar. _

_Dietfried la examinó y vio la determinación de la joven. _

_"Un arma siempre será un arma", pensó Dietfried para sí. _

—_Desvístete. Debo corroborar que eres adecuada para la misión. —ordenó Dietfried, tomando totalmente por sorpresa a Violet._

_Su orden sonó como una invitación del demonio. _

_Violet pudo leer sus intenciones en la mirada. _

—_No. Le aseguro que soy totalmente capaz—. Refutó ella. _

—_No juegues conmigo niña. ¡Desvístete! es una orden. _

—_NO—siguió firme Violet. _

_Dietfried se abalanzó sobre ella. Gran error, Violet usó su ataque en su contra y él cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Había tomado de más, y era torpe. _

_Estaba furioso. _

_Mientras trataba de levantarse, Violet tomó sus cosas y se marchó, haciendo resonar sus botas en el frío mármol. _

_Era una una lástima. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer. Las formas de Violet ya no eran tan claras en sus recuerdos. Al menos pudo comprobar que la doll seguía siendo letal._

* * *

_**Hola. Tengo una racha de inspiración de escritor, lo bueno que tengo unos días libres y estoy sola en casa. Bien saben que hay que aprovechar esos lapsus de inspiración. **_

_**Estoy empeñada en acabar esos fics que he abandonado. Y escribir cosas nuevas. **_

_**Mi intención con el fic es que sean espías y a la vez haya mucha química entre ellos. **_

_**Diethfried no se define si la odia o no. Me cuestan mucho esos personajes ambos son muy complejos disculpen si están muy poco.**_

_**Y otra cosa, me cuesta pronunciar el nombre de Diethfried y peor, como rayos se escribe, lo he encontrado como Dietfried, Diethfried, Dietfried. Ya no sé. Es confuso. **_

_**Agradezco a los que están leyendo el fic. Y a Yubima-chan por ser la primera en comentar. Espero que estés bien linda. **_

_**Nos vemos pronto. : )**_


End file.
